disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Won't Say (I'm in Love)
"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" is the romantic love song from the 1997 film Hercules. It was performed by Susan Egan as Megara, featuring Lillias White, Vanéese Y. Thomas, Cheryl Freeman, LaChanze, and Roz Ryan as the Muses, who serve as backup vocalists. The song was composed by Alan Menken with lyrics by David Zippel. The song is mainly about Meg trying to deny her growing romantic feelings toward Hercules and is trying to remind herself why falling in love is a bad idea. However, the Muses are trying to convince her that no matter how many times she tries to deny it, they know that that she is indeed falling in love with Hercules and are trying to get her to confess her feelings. A pop version of the song was recorded by singer, Belinda Carlisle, in 1997, for international releases only. In 2005, the Cheetah Girls recorded the song for Disneymania 3. This song was included on the VHS tapes Disney Sing Along Songs: Honor to Us All and Disney Princess Sing Along Songs - Once Upon a Dream. Lyrics Movie version= Megara: If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history Been there, done that Muses: Who d'you think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to ya Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through ya Girl, you can't conceal it We know how you feel And who you're thinking of Meg: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Muses: You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it? Uh-oh Meg: It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!" Unless you're dying to cry your heart out (Ohhh...) Muses: You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When you gonna own up That you got, got, got it bad? Meg: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Muses: Give up, give in Check the grin; you're in love Meg: This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love Muses: You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love! Meg: You're way off base, I won't say it Get off my case, I won't say it Muses: Girl, don't be proud It's okay, you're in love Meg: Ohhh… At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love ('''Muses:' Sha-la-la-la la la, awee)'' |-|Cheetah Girls' version= No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, Been there Done that Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through ya Girl, ya can't conceal it We know how you're feelin, who you're thinking of No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no You swoon, you sigh Why deny it, uh oh It's too... cliché I won't say I'm in love (Oooooh ooooh oooh) I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when ya start out My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl! "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feelin Baby, we're not lying, hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown up When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad? Whoa No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no Give up, give in Check the grin, you're in love! You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say I'm in love I won't say I'm in love I won't say I'm in love No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no Give up, give in Check the grin, you're in love! The scene won't play I won't say I'm in love You're doing flips read our lips you're in love You're way off base I won't say it Girl, don't be proud, it's OK, you're in love No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no Give up, give in Check the grin, you're in love! The scene won't play I won't say I'm in love Ooooooh At least out loud I won't say I'm in... love Sha la la la la la, awee Gallery Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-7185.jpg I Won't Say I'm In Love.PNG fr:Jamais Je N'Avouerai nl:Verliefd Ben Ik Niet pt-br:I Won't Say (I'm in Love) Category:Songs Category:Romance songs Category:Hercules songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics